odio o amor?
by Akasuna No Akira
Summary: Deidara se encuentra en la dificil decision, de odiar o amar a aquella chica de pelo rosa, sabe que prometio vengarse, por su Danna pero no sabe si seguir con esa promesa o caer en las redes del amor... o tal vez use esas redes para danar a la joven. Que escojera? Entren y descubranlo n.n creo que sigue siendo un mal summary pero Hey? Mejore un poco xd
1. Planeando la venganza

vengare a mi danna sea lo ultimo que haga.-exclamo cierto rubio de ojos azule al cual solo se lenotaba uno por que su fleco le tapaba medio rostro

no entiendo por que no lo superas, Deidara.-dijo un aburrido hombre de tez azul.-entiendo que sufras por haber perdido a tu novia pero supe ralo -dijo con una sonrisa tiburonezca... (Inner: valla que brillante Einstein ¬¬, yo: shhh callate que interumpes, Inner: yo ya me habia callado pero tu que insistes xD, yo:¬¬!,Inner:ok ya me callo :(, yo: ok como iba escribiendo)

¬¬ callate kisame el no era mi novia.-respondió irritado el nombrado Deidara .- y digan lo que digan Matare a esa pelo de chicle llamada sakura.-dijo con semblante serio

mmmmm... ami se me hace que tu no te quieres vengar tanto asi que hasta la investigaste y le pusiste un apodo tan cariñoso.-dijo kisame en tono burlezco y sarcástico

¬¬! me quiero vengar de ella asi que la tengo que investigar, Baka.- dijo ya enojado por su compañero de organizacion

Aquien le dices baka el unico baka aqui eres tu.-dijo el de tez azul.-bueno me voy que ya me aburristes

ahora a seguir planeando mi venganza .-se dijo asi mismo con una sonrisa macabra

-En Konoha-

sakura-chan!.-grito un euforico rubio...

callate naruto,baka.-respondio la nombrada.-y Hinata donde esta?.-pregunto la peli-rosada

a es sobre ella de quien debo hablarte.-dijo aun mas sonriente el oji-azul.-sobre hinata ? que pasa naruto.-pregunto la oji-jade

lo que pasa esque ella es ...mi...nueva...novia.-dijo casi gritando el rubio al que ella casi se cae de la impresion

me...me alegra mucho por ti naruto.-dijo poniendo un sonrisa falsa(N/A:es parecida a la de Sai pero mas larga)

si lo se,oie que tienes te noto extraña.-pregunto el oji azul

nada,nada naruto bueno me tengo que ir ,adios.-(bueno nose como se escribe asi que asi le dejo)

ok adios sakura-chan.-dijo naruto al ver alejarse a la oji-jade

"bien sakura te enamoraste de tu mejor amigo novio de tu 2da mejor amiga eres patetica".-pensaba la oji-jade hasta llegar a las puertas de konoha.-"tal vez seria mejor marcharme de aqui...lo mejor sera irme a casa antes de que anochesca".-y con ese ultimo pensamiento se fue rumbo a su hogar...

continuara...

bueno me medio quedo,soy nueva haciendo fics asi que tomatazos,aplausosy demas son bienvenidos

luego le sigo xD


	2. Quien eres?

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto-san

Capitulo 2

Quien eres?

Hoy empezaremos a relatar desde Konoha

El sol entraba por una ventana y por esa ventana se podía apreciar una joven como de unos 16 años ella se encontraba apenas despertando por los rayos que caían sobre su rostro hasta que...

SAKURA-CHAN!.-grito una voz masculina desde fuera

"ok ya estuvo matare a Naruto por esto ".-pensó con amargura la O ji-jade .- que demonios quieres Naruto por que me despiertas? .-pregunto la somnolienta pelo-rosa

es que Tsunade obaa-chan nos mando a llamar .-respondió con su clásica sonrisa zorruna

Naruto, no le digas vieja! .- dijo al darle un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo

Pero sakura-chan por que me golpeas?.-pregunto el rubio con lagrimillas en los ojos

cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no le digas vieja a Tsunade-sama .-dijo la peli-rosa

no lo se ,todavía no te vas a cambiar Obaa...digo Tsunade nos esta esperando.- dijo para cambiar el tema y poder salvarse el o ji-azul

oh es verdad.-dijo al recordar lo dicho por el rubio.- esperame bajo en cinco minutos

bien ,pero rápido.-dijo sonriendo el rubio

5 minutos después...

Listo vamos tenemos que ir de tejado en tejado para llegar mas rápido.-dijo la o ji-jade al brincar a un tejado y fue seguida rápidamente por el imperativo rubio

EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE-

Por que llegan tarde!.-exclamo gritando la rubia Tsunade

Perdone shisou (no se si se escribe así pero así le dejo luego me dicen ustedes si se escribe así) lo que pasa es que me tuve que cambiar.-puso de excusa la peli-rosa

esta bien solo por esta vez lo perdonare.-dijo ya mas tranquila la hokage

y de que quería hablarnos Obaa-chan .-pregunto curioso el rubia

NARUTO! QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!.- grito la hokage para después darle un golpe en la cabeza

bien ahora que ya me tranquilice.-dijo la rubia hokage para después proseguir.- Naruto tu iras a una misión con Kakashi ,Yamato y Sai el rango varia ya que es posible que se encuentren a un Akatsuki

Pero y sakura-chan?.-pregunto el rubio

Sakura ira a una misión sola .-dijo tranquilamente la rubia aunque tenia un mal presentimiento.- la misión de ella es privada así que retirate Naruto

Hai .-respondió el rubio para después salir

Bien ahora que salio, sakura tu misión se trata de escoltar un cargamento asía la villa de la arena, pero necesito que tengas cuidado tengo un mal presentimiento.-dijo la hokage con un tono de voz preocupado

Hai, no se preocupe estaré bien ahora si no le importa me retiro.-dijo para después salir por la puerta

Por la ventana se podía ver una avecilla blanca que parecía estar hecha de arcilla cuando aquella ave vio salir a sakura hecho a volar hacia la puerta norte de la aldea por la que saldría nuestra peli-rosa

despues de volar por 15 minutos llego a un árbol y paro despues se empezo a divisar una sombra que poco a poco fue tomando forma y era ...

CONTINUARA...

Wuajajajaja quien sera Deidara ,Sasuke, Kisame un loco asesino?

Quien sera yo creo que sera un loco asesino pero quien sabe =)

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	3. Mal presentimiento

Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto-san

"-" pensamientos

(-)notas o discusiones con su Inner de la autora

...- dialogo del personaje

Capitulo 3

El presentimiento

Sakura-chan de que trata tu misión?.-pregunto un curioso Naruto

Se trata de escoltar un cargamento a Suna .-respondió la peli-rosa la cual también tenia un mal presentimiento al igual que su maestra

mmmmm... solo eso sakura-chan? .-pregunto con insistencia el Uzumaki .-ya que si fuese solo eso la Obaa-chan no me hubiera pedido retirarme .-dijo en tono y con cara pensativa

si naruto era solo eso.-dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo ya que no quería preocupar a su querido amigo el rubio (me acabo de ar cuenta de que mi Inner no a molestado desde el primer capitulo

le habra pasado algo?Inner: me llamabas? YO:si donde has estado?INNER:me aburriste y me fui hablando de eso vuelvo en el 5to capitulo...chao, YO:ok...chao)

por que estas nerviosa Sakura-chan?.-pregunto con insistencia el O ji azul

po..por nada tranquilo.-dijo nerviosa la O ji-jade.-oye esa no es Hinata-chan?.-hablo la pelirosada para salir del aprito en el que estaba metida

donde?.-pregunto volteando a ver hacia donde señalo la pelirosada y cuando volteo solo vio la nada

CASA DE SAKURA-

sakura se encuentra en su hogar específicamente en su cuarto sobre la cama

cerro los ojos y dijo:

Ufff... por poco me descubre .- dijo a nadie la Haruno .- creo que debo empezar a practicar las mentiras

se levanto alisto su ropa y fue al cuarto del baño ... tardo 20 minutos en bañarse y 15 en cambiarse

listo ahora creo que iré a dormir

mañana a primera hora en la puerta de konoha .- dijo para volverse a levantar para alistarse para el día siguiente .-a ver veamos mmmm... una muda de ropa ,kunay's, shuriken's ,medicinas antídotos y venenos todo listo"Inner no crees que exageras con los venenos y antídotos y medicinas?... yo: no nunca se sabe cuando los puedes necesitar... Inner ok como quieras "

bien ahora si a dormir .-y con eso ultimo se acostó en su cama pero antes de eso sintio una punzada en el corazón lo cual declaraba un mal presentimiento...

EN LAS PUERTAS DE KONOHA-(ESA MISMA NOCHE)-

que haces aqui ?.-pregunto un rubio de ojos azules

Vengo a que no hagas una tontería.-respondió tranquilamente un pelinegro ojos color fénix

no es ninguna tontería Itachi ¬¬ solo voy a vengar a Mi Danna a si de simple.-le dijo como si fuese la cosa mas sencilla del mundo

eso es una tontería Deidara ademas si te ven te atraparan.-dijo con su típico tono de voz despreocupado y poco interesado

Eso no es verdad Itachi.-respondió el nombrado Deidara.-ademas esperare hasta mañana cuando valla a una misión a Suna.- recordando lo que leyo en el papel que llevaba el pajarito hecho de arcilla

Eso es una est*pidez de tu parte.-respondió cuando se iba alejando mas y mas de deidara.-espero que eso ya lo sepa el lider Pain.-dijo sonriendo de medio lado

aaaah...etto...no aun no.-respondió para seguir el paso y responder nuevamente.-apenas le voy a decir ...bien vamos le avisare

Yo vine solo y así me voy.-dijo para desaparecer en una parvada de cuervos

que? OYE NO ME DEJES SOLO!.-grito al momento de hacer una ave con su arcilla y salir volando hacia la guarida de la aldea de la lluvia e informarle a Pain sobre lo que hará con la Haruno

CONTINUARA-

lo siento no se me dan las partes largas T-T

bueno aqui le dejo el 3er capitulo tomatazos aplauso y demás son bienvenido

a y un aviso muy Importante : TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN SUBIDOS CADA VIERNES DE CADA SEMANA O TAL VEZ SOLO TAL VEZ ANTES


	4. Empieza la venganza

**Naruto no me pertenece si no a su respectiva autora :Kishimoto-san**

"-" pensamientos y discusiones con los Inner de los personajes

(-)notas o discusiones con su Inner de la autora

...- dialogo del personaje

* * *

**EMPIEZA LA VENGANZA**

"Uffff... estoy nervioso".-penso el hermoso (lo siento no me resisti xD) rubio.-"y si dice que no""Inner de Dei:Tranquilo no te alvorotes primero hay que ver que dice y si no pues le insistes"""no pues si ¬¬"

Pasa.-se ollo una voz dentro de una habitacion...Deidara entro y lo unico que podia ver era un cuarto a oscuras solamente iluminado por una lampara pero aun a si no se distinguia nada y lo unico que se distinguia eran los ojos del Rinnegan

Que necesitas Deidara .-pregunto con poco interes el hombre detras del escritorio

Pain-sama tu sabes que yo quiero vengar a mi danna y para eso investigue a la muchacha que lo asesino.-dijo tratando de no tartamudear ya que ninguno de los akatsuki's les gustaba tener la mirada penetrante de el lider.

Si eso lo se y tambien se que la investigaste .-Deidara parecia estar tranquilo pero por dentro estaba preocupado por lo que diria Pain el cual parecia meditar las siguientes palabras.-bien puedes ir y vengar a tu "Danna" pero si ella en verdad vencio a sasori debe ser realmente fuerte y estaria malgastando una verdadera joya

Si,Pain-sama con su permiso me retiro.-dijo para despues salir por donde entro...y poco a poco se fue viendo la sombra de una mujer de aparentemente cabello azul...-Pain estas seguro de aver tomado esa desicion?

No Konan no lo estoy porque si es como dijo Deidara ella debe ser muy fuerte y rapida por a ver podido vencer a sasori.-comento el poseedor del rinnegan

Bien ...entonces por que lo hiciste?.-pregunto la Peli-azul.-por que de no aver sido asi el hubiera desobedecido mis reglas o aun peor hubiera insistido hasta lograrlo

esta bien respeto tu decision.-dijo konan

EN KONOHA AL AMANECER-

adios Naruto-kun.-dijo para despues abrazarlo y verlo alejarse

Bien sakura tu te marchas en 15 minutos.-dijo la hokage de la aldea

Hai!,Shisou.-respondio la o ji-jade

20 minutos despues-

QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES MALDITO AKATSUKI?!.-grito preguntando la Haruno

Venga a mi Danna sasosri!.-respondio tambien gritando el rubio

TU DANNA?! el era tu Danna .-pregunto una confundida sakura .-claro ya te recuerdo tu estabas con un pelirojo cuando encontramos a Gaara muerto!.-dijo despues de recordarlo

SI! soy yo .-dijo sonriendo de medio lado.-Y aque vienes .-pregunto la o ji-jade

Te llevare a la guarida de akatsuki! y ahi veremos que hacer contigo.-le dijo a momento en el que lanzaba miles de bobas en direccion hacia ella

QUE DEMO...-dijo para despues salir volando gracias a una bomba lanzada por el rubio(pues si de quien mas XD).-AAAHH!.-grito la o ji-jade para despues caer inconsiente

que paso.-pregunto una confundida sakura

te desmallaste por una bomba que estallo frente ati.-le respondio una voz desconocida pero que te hacia temblar hasta los huesos

quien ...-volteo y vio parado detras de ella a...

* * *

CONTINUARA

Muajajaja soy mala es broma perdonen pero me gusta dejarle en partes interesantes :)

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

SALUDOS!


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**lo siento poro este s solo un aviso IMPORTANTE**

**Bueno...etto... les aviso que si me apiadare de ustedes como recivi un **

**review y no solo subire capitulos los viernes si no tambien los miercoles ya que**

**el martes entro de vacasiones asi que como ya deije los dias que subire los capitulos**

**seran miercoles viernes y posiblemente los domingos y no te preocupes vampire andrea **

**ya tengo los borradores en libretas... bueno nos vemos**

**lean mis capitulos siguientes xD chao**

**SALUDOS! **


	6. La decision

**Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto-san**

"-" pensamientos y discusiones con los Inner de los personajes

(-)notas o discusiones con su Inner de la autora

...- dialogo del personaje

* * *

Quien...-y detrás de ella estaba .-Ita..ta..chi...Uchiha.-no pudo evitar tartamudear por ver parado detrás de ella a el hermano mayor de su ex amor

El ni se inmuto en mirarla ya que el se encontraba con los ojos cerrados

Sabes por que estas aquí cierto?.-pregunto sin mucho interés ya que el ya sabia la respuesta

pues no ,no tengo ni la mas mínima idea .-respondió sinceramente y tratando de parecer valiente sin logro alguno

bien igual no te lo explicare yo.-dijo para después recargarse en la pared

No esperaba que lo hicieras ¬¬ .-dijo para después pensar.-"que creído pfff...INNER:Kyaaa! Itachi es tan lindo ... Déjate de estupideces inner ¬¬...Inne:aja si como sea pero enserio que hacemos aquí ... pues no lo se pff"

Bien Itachi gracias por cuidarla .-agradeció una voz detrás de la fuerza de madera.- devuélveme mi esmalte negro!.-dijo el nombrado con una voz de ultratumba que haría temblar al mismísimo Orochimaru(esperen rebobinemos dijo esmalte negro! no puede ser Itachi es del otro bando xD no es broma todos los akatsuki usan esmalte bueno sigamos)

e-esta bien to-toma jejeje...-dijo y rió nerviosamente por la voz que uso Itachi se dispuso a salir hasta que .- no soy niñero de nadie y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir Deidara.-dijo para salir por la puerta

me he de imaginar que no sabes por que motivo estas aqui verdad.-dijo un lindo rubio XD al entrar a aquella habitación.-no no lo se .-dijo para despues recordar quien era el

espera tu eres...el que me trajo aqui el que me ataco cuando sali de la aldea para hacer la mision.-dijo despues de haberlo recordado.-para que me quieres aqui?!.-dijo casi en un grito

la respuesta es sencilla tu mataste a akasuna no sasori cierto .-pregunto el o ji-azul .-si fui yo y la abuela chiyo.-dijo sin ningun interes.-pero eso que tiene que ver?.-pregunto inocentemente la haruno

lamentablemente el lider no quiere que te mate dice que debes tener mucho potencial por haber matado a mi danna.-dijo con rencor en su voz pero siguio hablando.- y eso es lo que te salvo de la muerte que te pude haber dado

okey... pero aun no entiendo para que me quieren aqui!.-dijo entre irritada y asustada por el comentario del rubiode cual nunca le alcanzo a ver muy bien el rostro.- el lider quiere ver que tan buenas son tus habilidades.-dijo el rubio

y para que si solo soy buena ninja medico .-dijo ella y hablo nuevamente el rubio.-y ami que mas me da si no te aceptan te podre matar y eso es lo que quiero yo

wow que alivio.-dijo con un deje de sarcasmo "rayos no le puedo ver bien el rostro " penso la o ji-jade .-bien acompañame el lider quiere verte.-dijo seriamente mientras habria la puerta para que saliera la pelirosada

* * *

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES EN LA OFICINA DEL LIDER -**

TOC,TOC

desde adentro de la oficina se oyó un ronco y serio "Pasen"

Pain-sama aquí le traigo a la asesina de akasuna no sasori .-dijo con semblante serio el O ji-azul

Así que tu eres Haruno Sakura nin ja de la aldea de la hoja alumna de la quinta Hokage excelente ninja-medic y eres de elemento tierra.-se quedo meditando todo lo que dijo y luego hablo.-no entiendo como pudiste derrotar a Akasuna no Sasori ...-se volvio a quedar en silencio meditando cada palabra de lo que diría - te probare para ver si eres suficientemente fuerte para ser una akatsuki y si fallas y sigues viva Deidara te matara ...Konan lleva tela a una habitación

si Pein-sama.-dijo una mujer de pelo azul saliendo de una esquina oscura de la habitación, haciendo que la Haruno se sorprendiera.-levántate

tras esas palabra sakura se levanto y siguió a la peli-azul ...con cada paso que daba se vaian cada vez mas pasillos en donde ella se podría perder fácilmente y callo en cuenta de que la chica de ojos chocolate se detuvo y hablo

Haruno, tu te quieres unir a esta organización? .- la Haruno no sabia como responder ya que en realidad no lo sabia ella desde un principio se quizo ir de la aldea de la hoja pero nunca penso en pertenecer a Akatsuki.-si eso es lo que quiero y si fallo no importara .-despues de eso konan le sonrio y sakura le devolvio la sonrisa

bien entra aqui te quedaras vuelvo en unos minutos con algo de ropa para ti.-tras esas palabras sakura entroa ala habitacion y vio a Konan cerrar la puerta tras de si

se dedico a observar cada parte de la habitacion era sencilla una cama pegada a la pared a lado de la cama habia una mesita de noche con una lampara habia otra puerta la cual habrio y se sorprendio al ver un baño un poco elegante cerro la puerta y observo nuevamente la habitacion y vio un ropero mediano con unar flores talladas en la madera al parecer eran una rosas se recosto en la cama y observo el techo pasaron unos minutos y escucho que tocaban la puerta

rapidamente penso que era Konan pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendio al ver ahi parado a ...

* * *

otro momento de suspenso xD soy mala muajajaja

se que son pocos los capitulos que he publicado pero les quiero agradecer a :

**Vampire Andrea**

**No sabakuauchihauzumakiharuno**

**Lalyys**

**KariiZ113**

**Minene Uryuu**

****gracias por leer y dejar Reviews

bueno una pregunta

quien sera el que toco la puerta que sorprendio a Sakura?

a)Deidara

b)Itachi

c)Zetsu

d)Kisame

yo creo que Pain pero no el no aparece en esas respuestas muajajaja el que menos elijan sera el ganador xD


	7. y el ganador fue:

**Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto**

"-" pensamientos y discusiones con los Inner de los personajes

(-)notas o discusiones con su Inner de la autora

...- dialogo del personaje

* * *

rápidamente pensó que era Konan pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver ahí parado a el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha

Haruno,Konan te manda esta ropa.-le dice al entregarle una bolsa con ropa.-gracias.-dice al tiempo de cerrarle la puerta (que descortes ¬¬) pero fue detenida por el pie del Uchiha

necesitas algo?.-pregunto con un deje de largate de aqui en su voz.-si.-esa respuesta la sorprendio mucho(y a quien no O.O)

que es lo que necesitas?.-pregunto con curiosidad sin que eso sonara en su voz.- quiero saber que fue lo que hiciste para que Deidara te trajera aqui.-pregunto seriamente

pues realmente no lo se solo se que fue por lograr vencer a uno de ustedes pero eso me lo dijo el líder -dijo sinceramente.-y a quien fue y que te propuso Pain.-pregunto nuevamente

a Akasuna no Sasori.-respondió para ver la reacción de Itachi la cual fue de sorpresa ya que sasori es el 2do mas rápido de todos los ,y después prosiguió.- y me propuso unirme a esta organización pero tengo que hacer una prueba.-dijo sin interés alguno

que prueba sera.-pregunto nuevamente.- eres demasiado curioso no lo crees,y pues no lo se apenas me lo dirán

Itachi solo se le quedo viendo como si la quisiera matar con la mirada y después dijo

Bien me voy.-dijo abriendo la puerta pero antes de salir dijo.-y konan dijo que vendría por ti en 30 minutos pero ahora te quedan 15 minutos.-dijo para salir de la habitación con una sonrisa arrogante

QUE?! rayos me tengo que bañar rápidamente .-se metió a la ducha y tardo 10 minutos bañandose después salio y tardo 5 en arreglarse pero se detuvo a ver la ropa y puso roja como para competir con un tomate

su ropa consistia en un top negro con una redesilla por debajo el top le llega 4 dedos por arriba del ombligo ...un una licra de redesilla con una minifalda y sus tipicas botas ninja y sus tipicos guantes negros

(ashh solo por eso se pone roja que rara es sakura xD... Inner:pues tu te vistes como prostituta asi que estas acostumbrada...callate inner que no es verdad yo visto con pantalones blusas y vestidos eso no es vestirse como prostituta...Inner: tienes razon vistes como santa de rojo y blanco jojojo xD ... no vito de negros y morado odio el blanco y yo no rio asi pero eso me recuerda FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y ESCRITORES O ESCRITORAS... Inner:entonces eres emo?¬¬ ...no tmpoko soy dark xD ncc...bueno ya no las interrumpimos)

TOC..TOC...

espera un momento.-respondio para ponerse la ropa completamente(ok los interrumpo nuevamente )(No mnches 20 minotos en bañarse y cambiarse yo tardo una hora haciendo ambos xD) .-pase.-dijo la o ji-jade para ver entra por la puerta a...

* * *

me van a odiar por hacer este tipo de finales xD

es que yo ADORO hacerlos :)

bueno como dije antes Feliz Navidad a todos y todas :)

los dejo saludos!


	8. quien fue el que la distrajo? :D

lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero surgió un problema

y que creo no podre actualizar tan seguido así que volverá a ser 1 capitulo por semana

T.T lo siento mucho enserio para que vean sera ala mitad de la semana lo cual es Jueves

a por cierto entrare a clases otra vez

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

esperen un momento.-dijo sakura para terminar de cambiarse y abrir y ver a konan parada ahí

tardaste mucho.-le dijo para después entrar al habitación. y decir.-que paso por que tardaste tanto

es que "Itachi" vino y me distrajo 15min.-dijo normalmente y sentarse en la cama

Itachi? pero no lo mande a el a darte la ropa si no a Deidara.- dijo para después pensar lo que paso .-ademas el no es de los que hablan mucho.-dijo sinceramente

mmm... que sospechoso.-dijo armando las piezas.-y para que me necesitabas

a es verdad lo había olvidado.-dijo sentándose a lado de sakura.-ya decidio pain que es la prueba que te haremos y contra quien vas a pelear.-explico la peliazul

asi...cual es la prueba y contra quien peleare?.-pregunto con curiosidad la o ji-jade

a pues...es simple...-dijo tranquilamente.-pero yo no te lo diré el lo dirá en una reunión

aaaah y cuando sera la reunion.-pregunto recostándose en la cama

ahorita mismo.-dilo la de ojos chocolate(yo: mmm...se me antojo el chocolate *-*Inner:ati siempre se te antojara eso y ya sigue la historia que ya los dejamos mucho tiempo esperando YO:oh es verdad :$ lo siento por eso) .-por eso dije que solo 30 minutos y ya vamos...-dijo viendo un reloj alado de la cama.-1hora retrasadas! ahi que correr por que pain odia la inpuntualidad.-dijo arrastrando a sakura por la guarida

10 MINUTOS DESPUES-

"toc...toc.."

pasen.-dejo una vos dentro de la habitación

al abrir la puerta se ve un cuarto ocuro pero se ven 9 pares de ojos que brillaban en la ocuridad(como se hace eso? Se meten lamparas o que? Ok'no) osea 18 ojos (wii se multiplicar *-*)

Por que tardaron tanto konan .-pregunto un homabre que se encontraba en la esquina mas oscura y sus ojos brillaban por el rinnegan

lo sentimos mucho Pain lo que pasa es qe...-pero fue interrumpida por la voz de sakura.-lo que pasa es que me retrase un poco lo siento mucho.-dijo para dar una reverencia a de disculpas

bien sientate konan.-dijo para ver moverse a la susodicha y continuar diciendo.-me imagino que Konan ya te dijo al de lo que tratara la prueba no.-pregunto con la misma voz que usa siempre fria(creo que el hielo seria mas calido que su voz .)

si pero hay un gran problema.-dijo con la misma voz de siempre excepto que un poquito mas fria y preosiguio.-yo no e aceptado unirme nihacer prueba alguna asi que no tendria por que saber lo de la prueba por que no pienso aceptar

tienes un poco de razon .-dijo con una voz mas dura y fria que antes pain y dijo.-pero si no aceptas hacer la prueba moriras ya que casi te estas paseando por toda la guarida

a sakura le recorrio una un escalofrio cuando escucho decir a pain que ella deberia morir ya que no deberia ni saber donde queda el baño de otro cuarto (ok'no eso no quedo nada xD) pero se quedo pensando si deberia aceptar o morir para no traicionar la aldea

y bien?.-pregunto el chico percing(me gusto ese apodo :D) para sacarla de sus pensamientos.- acepto

bien tu contrincante sera...

**===continuara===**

******:o que tal me quedo? no me maten pofavo losiento por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo**

**esque me distraje en muchas cosas pero aki ta ya lo subi :D**

**a bueno emm... una lectora me sugirio poner los comentarios de ustedes y responderlos aki **

**que les parece? yo pues no lo se no soy buena con las decisiones . **

**tngo 5 preguntas para ustedes :D**

**¿quien sera el contrincante de sakura?**

**¿por que no hablaron los otros akatsuki's?**

**le tindran miedo a sakura? **

**sakura se habra bañado?**

**como sabe sakura que los akatsuki's tienen baños en sus habitaciones?**

******eso y mas en las preguntas tontas de akatsuna no hinatita :D**


	9. Y el contrincante es ¿?

BUENO YA SUBO OTRO CAP XD ASI QUA ANTES QUE NADA LOS COMENTARIOS XD

DEISAKUSASU: oie qe buena idea me has dado xD *-* lo are xD uno de su aldea pero... nada olviden

lo de antes . solte la lengua . (inner golpeandome T-T yo: qe inner tn vilenta tngo T-T INNER: asi

eres tu asi qe callate ¬¬*)

VAMPIRE ANDREA: si hace tiempo pero bien tngo millones de cosas en mnte y confusion .

y sip yo tmbn qiero saber y qeria ver como eran sus respuestas y solo una me respondio todas xD

TSUKIHIMEPRINCESS : XD la historia dara giros xD . y eso lo aseguro pero nunca se sabe xD tal vez si tal vez no xD

LALYSS : XD lo se hace tiempo xD pero les gusta la curiosidad? Poke a mi si xD la adoro xD

y sip sera alguien interesante muajajajaja lo veran en la batalla xD muajajajajaja...cof...cof

tu tmbn cuidate y ok esperalo xD (rio macabramnte y aun mas por comer chocolate 3.3 esqe lo amo xD)

MYNENE URYUU: "Se meten lamparas o que?" xD yo igual me pregunto lo mismo xD  
creo que el contrincante de Sakura será... eehhh... no sé?  
Los otros Akatsuki's no deben haber hablado por antipáticos, odiosos, etc... (opino yo)  
Espero que le tengan miedo a Sakura-san :D  
Por lo que me acuerdo, Sakura todavía no se bañó (cochinoona xD)  
Supongo que Sakura sabe que los Akatsuki's tienen baños en sus habitaciones porque Konan debe estar impecable  
Esas son mis Estrepitosas respuestas :D

R= buenas respuestas me dieron risa todas xD

bueno no creo qe antipaticos pero qien sabe miedo? No no creo pero tal vez naa lo dudo xD...

sep ya se baño antes de qe entrara konan a la habitacion ...sep konan a de tar impecable o como dijo Vampire (deidara la llevo a uno por intento de asesinato xD )

-Y EL CONTRINCANTE ES-

tu contrincante sera ...¿? .- dijo pain y siguio con .-asi qe preparate partiras mañana al amanecer

Y con eso sakura quedo estática no se movía de la impresión que le causo eso y por mas qe qizo no pudo por miedo a que si su aldea se entera la pongan en rango S y que así pueda perder todo lazo que tuvo en Konoha y Suna...

Retirense fue la ultima palabra que escucho decir a pain...

con eso konan la llevo devuelta a su habitacion pero konan la vio preocupada y cuando llegaron a su habitacion le pregunto...

que te sucede sakura.- pregunto con interes konan

es solo que estoi pensando en la mision que are mañana al amanecer.- dijo aun pensando en ello

mmm... esta bien .-dijo ya menos preocupada la pelo azul.-pero si tienes alguna duda este es el momento

de echo si tngo una,.dijo para proseguir despues de ver el asentimiento de konan.-por que me toco enfrentarme a ¿? ...no lo entiendo y cual es el objetivo de esa mision

bien pues es por que es un amigo por lo que vemos y el objetivo se te dira mañana.-hasta luego sakura

ok...una ultima duda.-dijo para ver voltearse a la ojo-achocolatado(ojo:konan ya se estaba retirando e iba cerca de la puerta) y prosiguio.- que debo llevar mañana .-pregunto para regalarle una sonrisa

y konan se la devolvio de forma sincera y dijo "_eso lo deberias saber tu...tu lo conoses mas"_ y termino de salir diciendo "_descansa"_

Y con ello dijo en un susurro "_tu tambien"_ y se puso a buscar su ropa que llevaria el dia sgte

y con ello busco **ropa, kunais, shurike's, comida, medicina, antidotos para todo veneno,etc...**

**=========AL DIA SIGUIENTE========**

se levanto temprano y metio a tomar una ducha le tomo 15 minutos y busco la ropa para partir

la cual era un top negro con unas pocas nubes rojas el top le llegaba 3 dedos sobre el ombligo

una chaleco negro que era 4 cm mas largo que el top ... un mini-short negro con unos mallines de

red qe usaba por debajo del short un lado mas largo que el otro su bandana de Konoha con obvia-

mente una raya por el centro lo cual significaba que era ya una ninja renegada...y sus obiamente

zapatos o botas ninja pero cuando ya se habia puesto una tocaron su puerta y la persona que se encontraba fuera era DEIDARA :D con ello sakura se quedo petrificada y sin habla

Haruno.-y con ello sakura regreso a la realidad.-te lo manda Konan

Arigato Deidara-san.- tomo la caja que dentro tenia unos botines ninja (no como los de naruto ni

como los de naruto shippuden unos qe le llegaban a media pantorrilla) .- le podria dar las gracias de

mi parte? .-pregunto con un poco de... ni idea no se me ocurre nada

No.- tu misma se la daras .-dijo para ver como sakura casi le cierra la puerta pero el metio el pie

le dijo.-date prisa que te llevare a la salida y escoltare a Suna y vigilare desde lejos

Hai dijo sakura para sentarse en su cama y decir.- pase Deidara-san tome confianza.-y le regalo

una sonrisa

el paso y se estaba acercando para decirle algo mas cuando tropezo y ...

callo encima de ella sus rostros casi pegados tanto que podian sentir la respiracion del otro en su mejilla

y Deidara se estaba acercando mas y mas hasta que la nariz de el y ella qedaron pegadas y sakura

tan roja que se confundiria con un tomate pero a ella le salieron unas pocas palabras para hacer caer

bruscamente en la realidad y esas fueron

Deidara-san me esta aplastando.-dijo solo para salir de esa rara situacion...

y el solo respondio .-Gomen, lo que paso esqe me tropeze con algo.- dijo al darse la vuelta y ocultar

el creciente sonrojo que se apoderaba de su (bellisimo) rostro

estoy lista vamos .-dijo ella para despues acercarse a el y preguntarle .- y sus cosas

ja eso no lo necesitare, yo sobrevivo sin comer.-dijo arrogantemente el rubio y dijo .- vamos que es un largo camino de aqui a Suna.-dijo para seguir avanzando

Hai.-fue la unica respuesta qe obtuvo

==================EN LA ENTRADA DE LA GUARIDA==========

ya se tardaron.-dijo pain con una voz fria

es cuestion de tiempo pain para que sakura y Deidara aparescan por aquella entrada.-dijo al señalar una entrada que parecia ser de piedra o ladrillo (los bordes) y por esa entrada entraron los nombrados a los pocos segundos

estamos listos .-dijo sakura para irse acercando junto a Deidara a pain

bien el motivo por el cual mataras a ¿? es por que ella tiene unos papeles importantes del

Kazekage Gaara .-dijo lo mas rapido posible para apurar el paso.- ella tiene los papeles escondidos en su habitacion en un buro cerca de su cama .-dijo para terminar diciendo.- partid ahora y regresad de esa mision para asi darte a conocer como una akatsuki y cuando regreses te diremos...

-CONTINUARA XD

**LO SIENTO POR HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO U.U LAS COSAS QE PASAN**

**BUENO LAS SGTES PREGUNTAS SON:**

_**QUE PASARA EN EL SGTE CAPITULO?**_

_**QE LE DIRA PAIN?**_

_**ESTA LLEGANDO A SENTIR DEIDARA ALGO POR SAKURA?**_

_**POR QUE MI INNER ESTA TAN LOCA? **_

_**POR QUE HAGO PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS?**_

_**ESO FUE TODO XD RESPONDANLAS Y EL GANADOR ME PODRA SUGERIR UNA FOTO DE**_

_**PERFIL YA QUE NO SE ME OCURRE NADA XD **_

_**BUENO NOS LEEMOS DESPUES XD ...ESPEREN ME LEEN DESPUES XD ... LISTO YA QUEDO CHAO! SALUDOS!**_


	10. Pensamientos

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Hola de nuevo emm... lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto en subirlo u.u pero es que ando muy distraída últimamente e incluso me acacharon en las nubes en el salón de ingles O.o y eso no me gusto nada encerio lo siento pero ya les dejo el cap :D **

**Minene Uryuu...puede ser puede ser que si o que no...eso se vera xD ...siii el empezara a sentir algo por ella ... pues creo qe si xD nos hacemos la misma pregunta ... si dan respuestas aun mas tontas xD buenoooo...esta vez no ganaste tu D: pero suerte para la proxima :D **

**Lalyys...**** pues...no se si sea ella mmm... lo pensare y pues que yo sepa apenas y se han tratado ... pues no estoy segura de eso pero tal vez y si o no xD ...siiii el la ubiera besado o tal vez no O.o ando indesisa pero creo si xD...siiii esta loca pero no por ese motivo o si? xD...gracias siii ya continue xD tu tmbn cuidate ahora una duda ¿que imagen puedo poner O.o?**

**Vampire Andrea...siii sigo con el misterio pero en el proximo capitulo tal vez lo vean xD**

**bueno siii la ubiera besado pero ella no se dejaria :O (Inner: pero nosotras si *-*...YO: siii nosotras si *-* ) amm... bueno lo de quien es lo sabran pronto ... oye! yo no estoy...bueno si un poco xD ... Gano Vampire :D**

**-****EL CAMINO Y PENSAMIENTO****-**

Kazekage Gaara .-dijo lo mas rapido posible para apurar el paso.- ella tiene los papeles escondidos en su habitacion en un buro cerca de su cama .-dijo para terminar diciendo.- partid ahora y regresad de esa mision para asi darte a conocer como una akatsuki y cuando regreses te diremos cual sera tu contrincante ahora vallanse

Hai.-dijeron sakura y deidara al unisono y con eso salieron de la guarida y sakura tomo la delantera para ser seguida 10metros de lejania por Deidara

PENSAMIENTOS DE DEIDARA

_que me paso ahi dentro... por que la quise besar porque?!... No entiendo nada estoy tan confundido...tanto que me duele la cabeza pero debo seguir y superar eso...espera donde diablos se metio?!...la busco? No creo es nin-medico casi tan buena como la hokage de la hoja...como era que se llamaba?...kukaye...no...mualekashe?...no tampoco...claro Tsunade la nieta del preimer hokage... creo que mejor me debo dejar de distraer...-_deidara se queda parado sobre la rama intentando localizar a la chica de pelo rosa..._donde se metio la maldita.-_siguio buscando has ta que la vio escondida en unos arbustos.-_con que ahi estas...que demonios estara haciendo.-_deidara se acerco a ella y quedo detras de ella.-_ que es eso que huele...esperen es ella...huele a cerezas...wow su nombre es sakura y huele a cerezas ... ella sin duda es rara...pero es hermo...que estoy pensando no yo no puedo sentir nada por esa mocosa pelo de chicle...yo debo vengar a mi Danna...y eso lo lograre...claro a menos que el magicamente reviva...pero eso es imposible..._

Mocosa, que observas.-dijo el rubio para no recibir respuesta.-Mocosa? Que diablos observas?!

CALLATE!.-dijo exaltada en un susurro pero ni el ni ella vieron que tan cercano estaban sus cuerpos hasta que ella se volteo y quedo cara a cara con el a solo 4 centímetros de lejanía.-estoy...vigilando...ya qu-que capte un chacka conocido de hace tiempo pero necesito ver el de quien es.-dijo mas calmada cuando se volvió a dar vuelta y ver al frete.-asi que si te puedes quedar callado lo agradecería.-intentando fingir seriedad aunque su rostro estaba completamente rojo

bien.-dijo el también sonrojado pero no tanto como sakura.-pero al de quien se parece.-pregunto el ya mas calmado

se parece al de...al de naruto.-dijo un un deje de tristeza al recordarlo a su viejo amigo.-pero eso no es lo que me preocupa si no que siento mas de un chakra al menos 3 y los otros son...

quienes son los otros 3.-pregunto el rubio viendola desde atras

son Kiba con akamaru y ... .-se quedo callada al seguir tratando de recordar a la ultima persona.- Hina-Hinata.-dijo al recordar la noticia que naruto le dio (Cap.1)

ok y que sabes de ellos?.-pregunto con curiosidad al ver la expresión de preocupación de ella.- digo ellos que tienen de especial...dime

Hinata es una Hyuga asi que tiene el kekei genkai el cual es el Byakugan.- dijo para recordar la informacion que sabe de kiba y akamaru...- Kiba es un Inuzuka su clan es esplendido en el rastreo tiene un olfato expectacular y se tiene gravado el olfato de cada uno de sus amigos incluyendome Akamaru es su perro ninja es muy grande y el mejor amigo de kiba pero al igual que kiba tiene un excelente olfato y es muy rapido.-dijo dando una breve pausa y seguir.-ellos en resumen son un equipo de rastreo pero no se a quien buscan y si me buscan ami estariamos en riesgo de ser descubiertos

bien vamonos.-dijo deidara tomandola de la muñeca y salir corriendo.-adelantate recuerda que yo te debo seguir de lejos.-dijo al soltarla y lanzarla unos metros lejos de el pero por suerte callo de pie y siguio corriendo

bien nos vemos Deidara-san .-dijo y salio corriendo de rama en rama

nos vemos sakura.-y la vio alejarse y corrio pero mas lento para que ella tomase la delantera

_-_**con naruto y su equipo**-

Vamos que la debemos encontrar aun qe me cueste la vida.-dijo naruto serio y corriendo

naruto, espera sabemos que estas desesperado por encontrar a sakura .-dijo mientras le seguian el paso al uzumaki.- pero todo con calma

si..na-naruto-k-kun encon-encontraremos a s-sakura-c-chan.-dijo Hinata para intentar calmar a Naruto.-s-sabemos qu-que la quie-quieres encontr-encontrar p-pero... .-no continuo por que capto el

chakra de alguien

pero? Pero qu... .-fue callado por la mano de Kiba el cual le dijo.-akamaru sintio un aroma a cerezos y ... prosiguio Hinata.- y yo veo dos chakras uno mas cerca que el otro

bien vamos.-dijo naruto pero fue detenido por una mano de Hinata la cual recibio una mirada de parte de naruto la cual hizo que hubiera guerras de miradas pero ella aparto la mirada completamente roja

e-espera n-naruto-kun .- dijo la de ojos perlados.- ellos s-se d-dirigen ha-hacia Suna-Sunagakure.-dijo ella para poder seguir brincando de rama en rama

Bien vamos a Suna tal vez sea Sakura-chan ... .-dijo el Inuzuka para proseguir .- pero no reconozco ese chakra perollega un olor a arcilla

entonces .- dijo el o ji-celeste y prosiguio diciendo .-si una de esas 2 personas resultase ser Sakura-chan quien seria la otra... Kiba tu crees qe sea.-pero fue callado por el Inuzuka.-no Naruto no creo que sea Sasuke pero es un chico no cabe duda...pero si fuera Sasuke que estaria haciendo con Sakura-chan si para el ella fue un estorbo y para nosotros no.-dijo serio el de ojos de Gato(No se me ocurrio nada mas Sorry D:)

bien pero debemos seguirlos e ir hacia ellos.-cerro la conversacion el Uzumaki

**-con Sakura y Deidara-**

corre mas rapido .- dijo Dei a sakura

para que?.-dijo ella con tono de callate.-si tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

eso es mentira.-dijo el O ji-azul.- solo tenemos una semana y llevamos 1 tardaremos 3 en la arena otro en... .- pero fue callado por un Shuriken que se dirigia a el.- QUE TE PASA?! INTENTAS MATARME?!

no.-dijo un una sonrisa de medio lado.-solo intento hacer que te calles

a con que si.-dijo para despues decir.-bien como iba diciendo...tenemos una semana llevamos un dia tardaremos 3 dias recorriendo la arena de ida tardaremos otro en regresar asi que debemos tardar 2 dias y medio en lo demas para llegar a tiempo...pero claro si quieres morir gracias a mi .- dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

pues bien acelerare el paso.-dijo para desaparecer de la vista de el.-per-pero que d-demonios como hizo eso.-dijo sorprendido para seguir pensando

"valla que chica tan interesante...pero que diablos...bien debo dejar de pensar en ella...aunque tengo curiosidad de como acelero el paso tan rápidamente...bueno ya que mejor acelero si no la perdere".-y con esos pensamientos se encamino a donde estaba la chica

-Sakura-

valla que es insoportable.-dijo en un susurro.-pero por que se me alboroto el corazón al verlo acercarse cuando callo encima de mi.-pensó sonrojándose la Haruno

Pelo de chicle.-escucho la nombrada.-espera que llegamos a la frontera de Suna

COMO DEMONIOS ME DIJISTE?!.-grito exaltada la peli-rosa

pelo de chicle o no oiste.-le dijo normalmente

mejor callate.-y con eso sonrio macabramente.-Mujer mal hecha

como dijiste.-pregunto el rubio hermoso.-PELO DE CHICLE

MUJER MAL HECHA.-

PELO DE CHICLE.-

MUJER MAL HECHA.-dijo ella al ultimo y despues escucharon un arbusto moverse.-amm... y si mejor tardamos 2 dias en ir a Suna

estoy de acuerdo.-dijo serio el rubio.-vamos

Esperen.-se escucho una voz desconocida

quien e... .-las palabras del chico quedaron en su boca al ver aparecer a ...

_**-CONTINUARA-**_

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL OTRO CAPITULO Y LO SIENTO POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIRLO PERO MUCHO PROBLEMA U.U PERO BUENO LES AGRADEZCO A**

**Minene Uryuu**

**Lalyys **

**Vampire Andrea**

**POR COMENTAR ENCERIO GRACIAS POR USTEDES SEGUI LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUDE :D**

**BUENO Vampire QUE NUEVA FOTO DE PERFIL ME SUGIERES? ESQUE SOY INDECISA A Y TAMBIEN SI SE TE OCURRE ALGO QUE PUEDA PASAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DIME Y LO PONGO...TAMBN LALYYS Y MINENE**

**SALUDOS!**


	11. Pero que rayos!

**_YOOOOO!_**

**_JAJAJA HOLA LECTORAS/ES COMO LES IR A USTEDES EN TIEMPO ANTERIOR _**

**_BUENO AMM... EN 1RA LO SIENTO POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR SOLO QE TUVE PROBLEMAS_**

**_NI LAPTOP POR CASTIGO NI IMAGINACION Y MENOS MEMORIA YA QUE EL CAP QE SUBIRIA_**

**_ESTABA EN MI LAP Y PUES NO ME LA QUIEREN DAR T-T Y 2 _**

**_NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO n.n_**

**_bueno no tengo muchas ganas de responder reviews pero lo are n.n_**

**_vampire andre.- gracias por dejar reviews y gracias por sugerirme una foto de perfil n.n_**

**_saludos!_**

**_Lalyys.- si piensa en saku y pues pronto dejara de tartamudear n.n jajaja todos encerio TODOS quieren saber_**

**_quien es el personaje misterios n.n soy mala muajaja xD y si adoro dejar intriga n.n _**

**_saludos!_**

**_TsukiHimePrincess.- jajaja todos me preguntan lo mismo ._. siempre dejo intriga por que_**

**_adoro y en verdad ADORO hacerlo n.n... que bien qe te gusten me alegra n.n..._**

**_yo dije qe debia asesinar? O.o pues no se si asesinar o dejar moribunda/o xD... Iie,Iie no hay pista xD_**

**_Luliana.- que bien qe te guste lo continuare hasta terminar ntp n.n_**

**_Saludos!_**

* * *

Esperen.-se escucho una voz desconocida

quien e... .-las palabras del chico quedaron en su boca al ver aparecer a Zetsu .- que rayos haces aquí Zetsu?!

Cállate Deidara.- dijo con voz neutra y vio que Deidara iba a protestar así que dijo interrumpiéndolo.- Haruno, konan dijo que te dijera .- se transformo en una copia de konan y dijo.- " dile a sakura que se ponga esta ropa ya que la suya la rompí 'accidentalmente' ... no olvídalo no le digas eso dile que le puse otra ropa mas bonita que la que tenia...excepto lo ultimo de bonita jejeje".- y se convirtió nuevamente en el

sakura asintió con una vena palpitando en su frente y Deidara se quedo con una gota en la cabeza tipo anime y vio a Zetsu nervioso asi que pregunto.- ¿le pasa algo Zetsu-san?.-y recibió un movimiento negativo de parte del shinobi planta carnívora (yo!.- lo siento no se me ocurrió otra cosa u.u)

bueno...me voy.- y se 'fundió' en el árbol

(_yo.-que incomodo O.o/inner.-ni que lo digas/yo Inner! que alivio que estas bien T-T ~snif,snif~ /Inner si pero yo ya me iba/yo NO! tu te quedas!~amarra a inner en un poste~ /inner.- a fin de cuentas ni quería irme u.u/yo bien sigamos)_

donde esta mi mo... .-se quedo callada al ver a Deidara viendo la ropa que konan le dio

ja mira que no se te vería nada mal .- sonrió el o ji azul de forma pervertida haciendo a la pelo rosa ponerse roja.- ja ja bueno vamos, date prisa.- y con eso se fue riendo de la cara de la Haruno

sakura quedo en shock con las palabras de su compañero y decidió ver la vestimenta la cual consistía en: una blusa muy parecida a la que usaba en konoha excepto que era color rojo y negro y tenia el estampado de las nubes típico de akatsuki y también su capa normal y la de la organización la blusa era 2 dedos arriba del ombligo y también una falda del mismo color y estampado solo que del lado izquierdo llevaba también el símbolo de el clan Haruno la falda le quedaba a mitad del muslo y una licra de redecilla había un par de vendas junto a la licra... la Haruno al notar que Deidara iba muy adelantado opto por correr hacia el.

Rápido.-sonrió maliciosamente la o ji-jade .- MUJER MAL HECHA!.- y comenzó a reír mientras corría

el rubio solo alcanzo a gruñir y gritar.- YA HOMBRE PARA!.- y sonrió victorioso al ver como salia humo de la cabeza de la o ji-jade y opto por correr igual que lo hacia ella aun con la sonrisa en su cara...pero aquella sonrisa no duro mucho ya que sintió chakras acercarse hacia ellos y volteo para ver pequeñas figuras que se acercaban así que sin pensar dijo

que rayos?!.- y con eso el artista llamo la atención de la próxima renegada

¿que pasa?.- pregunto al ver la alteración del chico a su lado

nos están siguiendo.- dijo el creyente efímero (u.u lo siento mi imaginación esta de vacaciones u.u ~suspiro~).-y son tus amigos de konoha

eso hizo palidecer a sakura...Deidara al notar eso le dijo .- no te preocupes.-sonrió sinceramente y siguió.- creare arte temporizada.- dijo con malicia que sakura noto pero lo ignoro.- vamos.- dijo al lanzar las figurillas de arañas dispersándolas y arrojando avecillas en el suelo y estos siendo cubiertos por arena... jalo a la Haruno de la mano asiendo a ella sonrojarse

10mins despues

~ boom, boom ~~ boom, boom ~

jaja cayeron.- rio malicioso el rubio o ji azul

si eso parece...- miro el cielo y vio que se aproximaba una tormenta y dijo.-Deidara habrá una tormenta.-dijo y jalo al artista efímero a una cueva cercana y ella no noto que el rubio se ruborizo y el soltó bruscamente el agarre de la joven de fuerza sobre humana causandole desilucion

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-con naruto antes de la explosion.-.-.-.-.-

esperen chicos.-dijo el inuzuka.-que sucede kiba.-pregunto un ruibio con bigotes de zorro =^.^= -. me a llegado un olor a arcilla explosiva asi que...

~boom, boom~

el chico no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por una bomba que se allaba detras de el

kiba.-naruto corria hasta el pero fue mandado a volvar por una bomba que exploto en frente de el

Hinata-chan cuidado!.-grito el pero fue demasiado tarde por que...

* * *

**QUE TAL? AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP INTENTARE SUBIR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**Y TRANQUILOS QUE SOLO FALTAN 2 CAPITULOS PARA QUE APARESCA ¿? Y SE ENFRENTE A SAKURA n.n**

**NOS VEMOS SE CUIDAN BSS Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW PARA INSPIRARME n.n**

**SALUDOS!**


	12. la cueva

**hola perdon por tardar en actualizar pero tengo problemas**

**bueno los Review's:**

**Vampire Andrea: hola oye lo siento si te desepera el que tarde tanto en actualizar y que me salgan cortos los cap esuqe me lastime una mano y no es muy sencillo escribir con una sola le dejo con emocion por que se me hace emocionante como se desesperan n.n... lo se soy mala y mucho xD muajajaja bueno cuidate SALUDOS!**

**Minene Uryuu: hola nop hinata no muere solo queda gravemente herida ... lo se pero como dije antes a Vampire no puedo hacer mucho con una sola mano jajaja cortina sueña chitoso... bueno te cuidas SALUDOS!**

**Guest: nop aqui en mi fic nadie muere (temporalmente XD) gracias por dejar review chic te cuidas SALUDOS!**

**Lalyys: hola por que? que?... hacer que cosa?... si es un pervertido xD... yo no me lo habia imaginado asi O/O...vos tambien cuidate mucho y SALUDOS!**

* * *

Hinata-chan cuidado!.-grito el pero fue demasiado tarde por que la joven fue lanzada por una avecilla que se acerco a ella y exploto en su rostro mandándola a volar a unas rocas (Inner:como que exageraste no? ... YO!: mmm... nop creo que no n.n XD vosotros decidan)

a-akamaru .-dijo para llamar la atención del can y prosiguió.- ve con n-na-ruto te quiero a salvo amig...-no logro terminar por que quedo inconsciente por que varias bombas se lanzaron a el

wouf wouf .- ladro el perro y fue a ayudar al o ji azul que intentaba levantarse pero sin éxito alguno

el chico rubio al ver al can acercarse le dijo .- akamaru ~coof,coof~.- tosió sangre el rubio y siguió .-ve con Hinata-chan yo iré por Kiba

y recibió un asentimiento por parte del perro, el perro hizo lo que le dijo el o ji celeste y fue por la o ji perla la subió al lomo y espero a Naruto que junto con su clon recién creado su encaminaron a Suna

Kiba, Hinata resistan por favor .- dijo al ver desangrándose a el domador y la Hyuga pero al ver a la peli azul lo destrozo por que su rostro se veia quemado y salia sangre por cortadas al igual que el Inuzuka ambos com sangre saliendo de sus bocas.

oye Akamaru.- prosiguio al ver que el canino le prestaba atencion .- no logras ver alguna cueva o algo donde refugiarnos de la tormenta?.-pregunto esperanzado por tener un lugar donde descansar

Wouf wouf wouuuuuf.-ladro? y fue corriendo hacia una cueva cercana.- oye espérame !.-dijo mientras agitaba su mano empuñada al ver que era abandonado por el can gigante

Naruto corrió a la cueva adentrándose y puso en el suelo a el o ji gato y el can a la Hyuga a lado de este (aclaración ahí no se encuentra ni Dei ni saku)

akamaru tu descansa yo vigilare.- dijo serio y preocupado por sus amigos .- wouf.-y si recostó a lado de su amigo (si amigo por que el clan Inuzuka no cree que los perros sean mascotas si no amigos leales)

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:al dia sgte con Deidara y Sakura:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

Haruno!.- grito al oído de esta y ella despertó gritando y después mando a volar a Deidara contra la pared con con gancho derecho dejándolo suficiente tiempo inconsciente como para vestirse.

que rayos te pasa?!.-le dijo alterado el rubio al recobrar la consciencia y vio que la peli rosa llevaba puesta una capa

llevo puesta la ropa que konan me dio debajo de esta capa...-vio que el rubio se le quedo viendo interrogativamente y prosiguio.-la ropa tiene el estampado de akatsuki idiota.-dijo mirando como "eso es la cosa mas obvia del mundo"

ok ok vamonos que ya tardamos.-dijo de lo mas normal con tono de "todo por tu culpa"

si vamonos que por TU culpa tardaremos mas.-resaltando la palabra tu y el respondio

como que por mi culpa?!

si por que tu eras el que no despertaba solo te noquee para que estuvieras inconsiente 30 minuto y tu tardaste mas por que empezaste a decir " no por favor no se lo lleve... Toritoooo toritoooo!" y no se que signifique eso

ah ok entonces vamonos.-dijo con voz apagada mientras sus ojos reflejaban melancolia

Dei que pasa? dijo tomandolo de la muñeca para que no se fuera

nada solo .-pero se quedo callado por que se sorprendio de que la o ji jade lo abrazara y el correspondio

ahora si vamonos.-dijo reanimandolo.- mujer mal hecho .- y empezo a caminar fuera de la cueva

si pelo de chicle.- y la siguio fuera pero se detuvieron en seco al escuchar un crujido y ver venir...

* * *

**HASTA AQUI LLEGUE LES DEJO LA HISTORIA DISFRUTENLA Y PERDON SI ME SALIO CORTA PERO ME EMPEZO A DOLER LA MANO...BUENO SE CUIDAN BESOS CHAO Y **

**SALUDOS!**


	13. el plan se lleva a acabo!

**HOLA :) **

**YO SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS PERO YA VOLVI Y LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y ENCERIO PERDONENME Y CULPEN A MI MADRE QUE CADA QUE QUERIA ESCRIBIR ME QUITABA Y CERRABA TODO Y TAMBIEN A LOS MOSCOS**

**SI ESOS DESGRACIADOS QUE ANDAN QUITANDO SANGRE ME PICARON Y CONTAJIARON DE DENGUÉ BUENO SIN MAS LES DEJO MI FIC**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a su respectivo creador y si tal vez aparesca un personaje por ahi como LA HERMANA GEMELA DE SAKURA! o si xd**

* * *

****-si pelo de chicle.- y la siguio fuera pero se detuvieron en seco al escuchar un crujido y ver venir un lobo de arcilla creador por el (Sexy *¬*) rubio

Ambos subieron al lobo y cuando estaban cerca de la entrada a Suna bajaron del animal, deidara se camuflajeo mientras que sakura iba directamente a hablar con el guardia para que la dejasen pasar

-Identifiquese-órdeno friamente el guardia, era un tanto alto de cabello castaño por lo poco que se veia culpa de la pañoleta que usaba, fornido y serio con unos ojos negros penetrantes.

-Haruno Sakura, disipula de la Hokage y legendaria Sanin-dijo-Vengo a visitar a los hermanos Sabaku No-respondio seriamente pero por dentro moria de nervios y pensaba "_maldita sea, si me descubren morire y no quiero hacerlo sin antes ver a D...QUE?! nooo eso si no "_

Enseguida el guardia llamó a otro y el acudio rapidamente y salio corriendo a , ella suponia, Hablarle a alguno de los hermanos, a los pocos minutos regresó acompañado con una chica rubia de 4 coletas que vestia un Kimono de pelea negro con un un Obi rojo y un gran abanico en su pierna se lograban ver unas media de red y sus zapatos ninja negros

-Sakura-chan-saludos-cuanto tiempo sin verte- camino hacia ella y la abrazó a lo que sakura correspondio- a que vienes, me imagino que no a una mision, cierto-preguntó

-No Temari-chan no vengo de misión-dijo-solo una visita de "Los extrañaba mucho"-respondio y fingio una sonrisa para asi hacerlo creible

-Nosotros tambien los extrañamos mucho-respondio-que tal si nos dirigimos hacia la torre y ahi tomamos algo, te parece?-preguntó a lo que sakura asintio

Las 2 jovenes se encaminaron hacia la torre del Kazekage, y solo una sabia que eran seguidas de cerca, solo lo suficiente para no perderse y lograr escuchar, las jovenes platicaban amenamente hasta que...

-y Temari-chan-dijo-como esta Matsuri-chan-pregunto con casualidad

-Matsuri? Mas pegajosa que antes con mi hermano-respondio-y ahora tambien me dice cuñada, porfavor si Gaara solo la ve como...otro hermano!-exclamó desesperada

-Algun dia se libraran de ella Tem-chan- dijo-"_mañana mas posible"_-pensó- y por que mas "pegajosa"?-pregunto con inocencia

-No le digas a nadie vale?-pregunto y sonrio una sonrisa con un asentimiento, se acerco mas a la O ji-jade y susurró-Gaara le a encargado un pergamino, ese pergamino fue enviado desde la aldea de la cascada hacia la roca y despues a la hoja para terminar aqui-dijo- ya que ahi se encuentran todo tipo de jutsus y despues seran enviados a la aldea del rayó-explicó "_no lograran siquiera llegar"_ pensó seriamente

El resto del camino solo hablaron trivialidades,como tipo de ropa, como has estado todos los conocidos,etc, etc...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Deidara(pensamientos de Deidara).-.-.-.-.-.-**

Que aburridooooooooooooooooooooooo! solo hablan tonterias, sakura se esta desviando demaciado...

-y Temari-chan-dijo-como esta Matsuri-chan-Al fin! yo crei que lo habia olvidado

-Matsuri? Mas pegajosa que antes con mi hermano-respondio-y ahora tambien me dice cuñada, porfavor si Gaara solo la ve como...otro hermano!-Hermano? no sera hermana? -suspiro- ni para que querer entender

-Algun dia se libraran de ella Tem-chan-Si como mañana ja, maldicion nos tenemos que ir mañana-y por que mas "pegajosa"?-esta pelo de chicle si es muy rara (Ese dei da mucha opinión xD Hola! jajaja lo siento ._.)

-No le digas a nadie vale?-se acercó a ella? La quiere ligar (imaginene a Dei con el rostro blanco y cara de espantó :O! jejeje Hola xd)

... Otra vez tonterias?! sera mejor que actuemons rapidó.

.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-con Sakura y Temari.-.-.-.-.-.-**

LAs chicas llegaron a la torre del Kage y se adentrarón, caminaron por cientos de pasillos, que la pelirosa memorizo perfectamente, llegaron a una habitacion y la rubia dijo que era suya mientras se quede, la pelirosa agradecio y entró. En esa no tan pequeña habitacion con paredes color crema y baldosas rojas, con una cama individual con una mesa de noche alado y un ropero enfrente de la cama con un tocador cerca de la puerte de baño.

-Olvidaste tu objetivo Sakura?-preguntó la persona dentró

-No no lo hice, solo intento hacer que no sospechen nada-informo-vamos a buscar a Matsuri, se donde vive-dijo

-Pero no te buscaran ellos?-pregunto confundidó

-No, ya informe a Temari que me voy mañana por la noche y que dormiria por cansansion-la o ji-jade hizo unos sellos y aparecio una copia de ella que se acosto automaticamente-ahora vamos-dijo y salio por la ventana que habia.

Los dos akatsuki's se encaminaron por los tejados de las casas hacia una casa situada un tanto alejada de la torré. Cuando llegaron ahi solo la Haruno entró por la venta y el Oji azul espero afuera camuflajeado.

-Matsuri-chan-levantó la ojijade con ternura

-Mhn?-volteo a verla y vio a la pelirrosada y se extraño ya que ellas no llevaban una relacion nada estrecha-Que pasa Sakura-san

La pelirosa rio con delicadeza y dijo-Nada de formalidades Matsu-chan-dijo-acompañame Gaara me dijo que viniera por ti-la castaña al escuchar eso se levanto y cambio rapidamente por ese traje de batalla que usa siguio a la ojijade hacia la trampa, claro, inconsientemente.

* * *

**Hola quiero preguntarles de que categoria creen que sea mi fic? romance drama comedia,etc...?**

**esque yo no lo se xd AYUDA! porfavor a y quiero agradecer por sus reviews a:**

Lalyys

Vampire Andrea

Minene Uryuu

Vane-Namikaze

Guest (sesa quien seas gracias xd)

Luliana (Guest)

TsukihimePrincess

Tsubasa- Maki Miyuki Kaminari

Haruno Akatsuki

YukikoNem

KariiZ113

**por ponerme mi fic en favoritos a:**

****Tsubasa- Maki Miyuki Kaminari

Bloddy Cherry

Vampire Andrea

Minene Uryuu

Dani24ela

lobalunallena

**por seguirla a:**

****lobalunallena

Minene Uryuu

Dani24ela

Vane-Namikaze

Tsubasa- Maki Miyuki Kaminari

KariiZ113

Bloddy Cherry

**Encerio mil gracias, pero... no se si sueguir el fic o dejarlo, ya que, no se siento que no les gusta o eso creo al menos, pero encerio mil gracias, eso si no tomare la decision sola**...

**Ustedes que creen? la dejo? o la sigo?**

**Su amiga/escritora/conocida virtual (depende como me vean xd) los quiere ;) mil gracias nuevamente**

**Akasuna No Akira**

**~fin de la transmisión**


End file.
